


Bubble Bubble

by kat8cha



Series: Variations on a Theme [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a distinguished black moor, Natasha a beautiful veil tail, Clint? ...Clint's a common goldfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> 'They're all Goldfish' was the prompt. They're all goldfish is really all that can be said of this.

He is a black moor and he has lived in the fish tank of Fury One Eye for close to ten years. Fury One Eye bought him from Easy Peasy Pet Care along with a handful of other fish, the other fish did not last but he, Phil, lived on. Fury One Eye likes to talk to him, his voice a deep vibration that flutters through Phil’s gills.

He is Fury One Eye’s one true friend.

“Is he back yet?” Clint flitters around him. Clint is a common goldfish, lemon yellow and exuberant. He swims around Phil and then rubs up against Phil’s side… schooling.

Clint had been won by Fury One Eye at a fair. Fury One Eye had gone out one evening with the school of air breathers he called ‘coworkers’ and had returned with a little yellow fish in a bag. Clint had greeted Phil enthusiastically, schooling constantly, but Phil had not expected Clint to stick around for very long. Common goldfish were not known for their life spans.

That was six years ago.

“He just left.” Natasha moves slowly, veil tails always do. She is black, like Phil, but with patches of scale of an orange so bright it is almost red. “You have no short term memory.” Two years ago Fury One Eye had received Natasha from an ailing Russian neighbor who was moving into something called ‘assisted living’. Natasha had been slow to warm up to her new tank and her new tank mates but Clint’s schooling and complete lack of brainpower had eventually won her over.

Clint flits away from Phil to rub up against Natasha. “It’s because all I can think about is you, pretty fish!”

Phil lets a bubble or two escape and begins a leisurely swim around the perimeter of the tank. Fury One Eye is vigilant about their safety but it will do no one any harm if Phil makes sure that no unauthorized fish have entered their tank.


End file.
